Secret feelings and relationships
by shabazzpicturepresents
Summary: Finally some friendship competition and Tino gloating- with a hint of my favorite pairing!   But by the way this was all written through my frustration of no Tino/Tish updated stories! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Finally my first Tish/Tino fanfic. I was tired of not getting updates on my favorite couple pairing for my favorite stories... So I made a story! :)**

**Where Are all the Tino/Tish writers!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WEEKENDERS!**

**Hopefully this gets reviews! And please I welcome all comments (except for the psychotic ones!)**

SECRET FEELINGS AND RELATIONSHIPS

CHAPTER

ONE

Tish blew a sign as her head snuggle closer to the warmth under her. A laugh erupted from the warmth and lightly shook her from the touches of sleep. She groaned and looked up to where the laugh was coming from.

"Tino how many times do I have to tell you.." Tish paused letting out a yawn "Not to move."

Tino laughed at the adorable sleepy face Tish was making. These were the rare moments that he would see the real Tish the Tish behind all those large words and Shakespeare references. Tinos hand made its way through Tishs long dark brunette hair. His heart loudly hammered at his forwardness. He wouldn't of thought to even do the action of touching another girl, but Tish was different. She helped him get over anxiety of hugging or touching another girl. Though his heart does seem to be the only sign of his fear.

Tino really appreciated Tish and their friendship and their now secret relationship. Having been a secret from their friends, family and school for three months now. But before those three months Tino would occasionally notice Tish and her achievements but nothing that serious. So when Tish gave him the offer to go out with her Tino was shock or as Tish would say astound. First Tino thought of letting her down slowly but when he saw the pleading look Tish tired to hide he just said yes. Tino finally had a girlfriend at the young age sixteen and he couldn't even rub it into Carvers face.

Tino signed as he laid his head back and his fingers continue to play through Tishs hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Tish asked as she tried to think about what was the cause of that sign.

Tino looked down at the top of Tishs brown head. "Nothing."

Tish immediately sat up and narrowed her eyes at Tinos face "Your lying."

Tino again laid his head back and closed his eyes "I'm thinking about us.."

Tish visibly stiffen "What about us?"

Tino didn't see Tish stiffen so he continued with a smile touching his lips "I'm thinking about how much I really appreciate you and what you've done. I- I mean I would have been scared out of my mind right now if you haven't help me get over my anxiety over girls. You've been so-" Tinos eyes snapped opened as he felt Tish kiss him hard on the mouth.

Tish let go and looked at Tinos shocked face and smiled as his cheeks turn red. "I'm sorry Tino I just couldn't hold back. A-And I really appreciate you too Tino, you've been with me as a friend and a boyfriend and both times you treated me with respect. I can't say how much you mean to me." Tish then held Tinos hand and gave it a squeeze.

Tino smile brightly at Tish causing her to blush even more and Tino chuckled. "Thank you Tish."

Tish nodded and then got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Tino asked watching Tish slip on her flats.

"Home. Tino its already six." Tish said as she motioned toward his digital Sponge Bob clock he had hanging on his wall.

"Oh... so I'll just walk you home then." Tino commented as he reached over and grabbed his shoes,

"You don't have to do that Tino. I mean its still light out!" Tish try to reason with Tino but he was being his usual stubborn gentleman self.

"Well I have to Tish. I mean you and I both know what dangers lurk in the night. So its my job as your boyfriend to walk you home if I keep you out late." Tino said this while tying his shoes.

A blush formed its way on Tishs face but she dismissed what Tino was saying "That's ridiculous Tino. The only crime activity we had was when the money at the bake sale was stolen. I'm going to be okay." But still Tish stood in Tinos room not making her way to the door.

Tino seem to notice this and smile at Tish as he stood from his bed. " Well I want to go so you can't stop me there Tish."

Tish shrugged and turn to the door and gave a large smile unseen from Tino.

Grabbing his sweater Tino quickly went through the door and made his way down the stairs with Tish.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY ONE OF EXTRAZAGANZA WEEK OF UPLOADING! **

**A/N: MORE …**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WEEKENDERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>SECRET FEELINGS AND RELATIONSHIPS<strong>

CHAPTER

TWO

The mourning wind chilled the shoulder length hair blond to the bone. She inwardly cursed as the wind picked up and the street she stood on remained silent except for the occasional ring of the wind chimes from across the street. She wore a thin sweater in the early morning cold. The silent buzz of her phone diverted her attention from the temperature.

"H-Hello?" the blonds teeth began to chatter. _When does the freakin' 80 degrees come in Mr. weather man!_

"MWAHA HAHAH HAHAHA!" an over done evil laughter answered the blond.

"I know its you Carv!" the blond shouted.

"There's no Carv here! This is your worst night-"

The blond clicked her phone off. She didn't have time to be wasting her energy on Carvers stupid pranks.

She then let out a groan as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

The blond clicked her phone back on.

"Carv I have no time for your stupid games now get here quick!"

"Like I said before there is no C-"

_ Click!_

_ Ring!_

"Listen if you hang up on me one more time I'll-"

_ Click!_

_ Ring!_

"Please don't hang up!"

There was a long pause and the person on the other line took it as a good sign. "Like I said there is no C-"

_ Click!_

_ Ring!_

This continued on for 15 minutes and it somewhat brighten up the blonds mood from how stupid the person on the other line was acting.

" Why the hell would you hang up on me! I said time and time again that there is no C-"

_ Click!_

The cold blond waited and then waited again but he didn't call back. "Wow he was mad.." the blond sarcasticly replied.

"LOR!" a shout came from behind the blond.

She turned to see her fuming dreadlocks friend glaring at her.

"It took you long enough!"

He still had the glare on his face as he stood in front of his shivering blond friend. "You just couldn't let me have this huh? You just couldn't?"

Lor knew he was referring to the disaster prank call. "Learn how to not suck at it."

" Hey you know I was- umf! What the hell Lor I'm talking to you don't hug me!"

"For your information I'm not hugging you I'm taking your heat. And another thing..." Lor looked up to Carvers face "If it was a good prank you wouldn't of called it from _your_ phone. Man you know I have you on caller ID right?"

Carvers face turn to that of embarrassment as the slip up dawn on him. "Well it was a good idea on how to start the prank. I mean with the idea of a stranger calling you and then saying that their watching you. Ha! Its something right out an horror movie!"

Lor nodded her agreement with Carver from his chest. "What ever you say my warm dude!"

Carver rolled his eyes at her comment and then asked "Geez Lor how cold should it be for you to actually wear a coat or something?"

"Its just the mourning that's cold! I don't need to carry a coat around all day because of the little time I spend outside in the mourning!" Lor answered hugging Carver tighter.

"Wow thats so logical... Wait aren't you still freezing right now. Oh your right you don't _need_ a coat." Carver sarcasticly replied.

"See now you get it!" Lor exclaimed ignoring Carvers sarcasm.

Carver rolled his eyes at the blond hugging him or as she says 'stealing his heat'. Carver put his arms lightly around Lor and then spotted one of his friends. "Hey look Lor its Tino! Go bother him!"

Sure enough when Lor turned around the bright smiling tan boy was walking up to them.

Lor threw her arms around the sixteen year old boy making him stumble lightly.

"Lor did you still forget to wear a coat again?" Tino asked as his arms went around the blond out of habit with the familiar mourning ritual.

Lor ignored his question and focused on Tinos warm body against her cold one. She would not admit this to anyone but Tino has gotten attractive over the years. He had a growth spurt but not as monster tall one like her brothers but the considered right tall where its normal. His body definitely gotten toned and lean from who would of guessed it swimming it was doctors orders. So as soon as that word was out his mom immediately enrolled him in swimming classes. Tino had a modified hair cut from his childhood too. He grew the back out just long enough to fill out. He still gets a annual hair cut every month to keep his hair looking tidy but thankfully it was from a professional. Though what changed big time was his smile. It went from what made Tino the shy clumsy boy to the now cute and funny guy. Who would of thought that Tino would become less clumsy and more confident. Who would of thought that their Tino would be the crush of so many girls including his best friend.

Lors head slightly moved against Tinos chest as he laughed at a joke Carver was saying. Lors attention was solely on Tino. His warm chest, his soft sweater, his laughter and his scent of-

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Lor laughed out in the middle of Tinos and Carvers conversation.

"Whats so funny Lor?" Tino asked the still laughing Lor.

Lor wore a huge grin on her face as she stared at Tino shaking her head.

"Come on if your laughing like that it must be good."Carver insisted.

"Yeah Lor please!" Tino asked using his pleading brown eyes.

A faint blush covered Lor face as she noticed Tinos adorable eyes.

"Fine okay!" Lor shouted for Tino to stop it with that look.

"Yes!" Both Tino and Carver exclaimed as they did a fist pump in the air.

"You might not like it Tino." Lor warned.

Tino frowned "I always like a good laugh."

"I'm just _saying_." Lor shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. What is it Lor?" Carver asked impatiently.

"Okay fine! Just sniff Tino and you'll laugh." Lor advised.

Carver got hesitant "No way I'm not sniffing Tino!"

"Yeah and what does sniffing me have to do with anything?"

"You said you wanted to laugh so sniff Tino."

Carver looked at Tino curiously and then back at Lor "This better make me laugh." Lor nodded and Carver stepped closer to Tino.

"Man I thought you weren't going to do it!" Tino said as he backed up unknowingly into Lor.

"Lor!" Tino shouted when he felt the blond female trap his hands behind his back.

Carver took an sniff of Tino from the furthest distance possible "... That smells like.."

As the realization of the scent finally clicked Carver gave a big laugh.

"What! What! What's so funny?" Tino exclaimed as he to tried to smell the North Face coat he was wearing. "I don't smell anything!"

"Of course you don't, your immune to it! Ha!" Lor laughed.

"You know what Lor your right."

Lor raised an eyebrow to this, "Right about what?"

" Your right I don't like this joke."

Carver finally calmed down enough to explain the joke. But continue to laugh when he looked at Tino.

"Are you guys seriously laughing at the way I smell? I don't laugh at you Lor for smelling all fruity. Or you Carver for smelling like an pineapple."

Once Carver heard this his laugh immediately stop and Lors was fueled.

"W-What I don't smell like an Pineapple! You must of been sniffing someone else!" Carver exclaimed as he repeated sniffed his dark blue windbreaker.

"Carv.." Tino said cautiously.

Carver looked up at his friend hoping it was a lie.

"You smell like Pineapples. I'm sorry you had to hear it this way."

"Ah! This is priceless! I have walking fruits and vegetables for friends! This is like a rerun of Veggie Tales! Ha! Ha!" Lor exclaimed pointing at the two.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Tino asked.

"She means just that my friend. We will for ever be the pumpkin and the pineapple. Two dudes cursed with their appearance."

Tino raised and eyebrow to Carvers monolog. "What?"

"We LOOK and SMELL like PINEAPPLES and PUMPKINS!"

"Oh! Wait- I don't smell like a pumpkin! I smell like like an squash for your information!"

Lor settled down to a light pant from all that laughing exerted, "Right you smell like an 'Squash'."

"Exactly!"

"Tino I know that I can't rely on my brain sometimes but I can definitely trust my nose. And you sir smell like pumpkin!" Lor announced.

"Come on do you two even remember what a Squash smell like?" Tino asked.

Carver and Lor actually thought about this, and then said in unison "No."

"Then how would you know if this is an squash or a pumpkin?"

"Come Tino I think we all know what a pumpkin smells like.-"

"But we don't know what a Squash smells like." Carver included.

"Fine!" Lor reasoned, "When Tish comes by we'll ask her if she smells a pumpkin or a Squash? Deal?"

Both boys nodded their head in agreement. And as the plan was laid the teen in question walked right up to the group of friends.

"_Bonjour_!"Tish exclaimed to the group of friends.

"Ah! Tish class hasn't even started yet and you made me dread French class." Lor groaned.

"Well you'll have to face Ms. Harshell sometime soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that my friend is the end of a chapter. Please Review though!


End file.
